


情趣-綑綁play?

by StarFeather1234



Series: 虎燕黃暴選手✓ [2]
Category: Joy of Life, 庆余年
Genre: M/M, 情趣, 捆綁, 蒙眼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFeather1234/pseuds/StarFeather1234
Summary: 。跪礼碰到我萌点，有沒想被他日的感覺？(什么要不綑綁play？就攻又跪又綁，然后女王受，说情趣x然后互绑一次✓
Relationships: 上杉虎/燕小乙, 燕受, 虎燕 - Relationship
Series: 虎燕黃暴選手✓ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727071
Kudos: 1





	情趣-綑綁play?

「尔乃武将一品，何必如此大礼？」燕小乙坐在铺上恥笑着眼前人，他翹着腳強迫上杉虎跪着仰望著自己。上杉虎被綑綁着不算是五花大绑，但那捆麻繩可以將雙手擰在身后繞成一圈一圈死死綁住。虽然倒不是说綁得很緊，大將軍揮手几次就可以解掉。但对着那如此清新俊逸的某人，他倒是想看看会有什么私刑在南庆人的脑子裡。  
「沒想到堂堂九品箭手燕統領有如此癖好？」燕小乙的衣服確實是寬鬆了，也只要單憑那英姿面孔总不自覺偷盯着地眼前人的狼狽，然后被指出后的惱羞反應。他不會是一個有特殊偏好的龍陽之癖？  
「？给我看清楚谁才是被綁的人」燕小乙容易生怒，他捉着他的衣领那本是处於下風卻大膽挑釁的北齐人。若我廢了你兩肢不知道谁會為此哭泣，他輕視着上杉虎，皺著眉頭幾乎是恐嚇的態度。可燕小乙的激动和靠近，鼻尖相对呼吸交缠彼此的距離是剩咫尺之遠，加上他的眼神更多的看起來是挑逗。  
突然燕小乙走到他身後並踢他一腳，只是輕輕一端不足以致命。可是明顯的他在宣洩自己的主权。他用腳背輕抬着他的下巴只能注視着。他的双腳纖細体态匀称，健康小麥色流露著少許的色情。衣服的寬鬆隐隐约约看到他的身軀，就像優美的仕女圖，可遠觀而不可褻玩焉的美人。可他是那早己染上的情慾，亦是那略許抬頭的陽物。是挑逗或是佔據？  
那不妨。他那像野獸般的神情確實配上他的名字，难怕是被綑綁，被約束着，也不阻止他們的针锋相对和势均力敌。明明他處於弱勢，但憑什么？  
上杉虎刻意亲吻着小乙的腳跟，輕咬着折磨着使人不自觉顫抖。看那人略带驚訝和情慾的神情。

不上就是太監了。

那就乾脆弄斷那不值得一提，根本約束不了老虎的麻繩，終於不耐煩快速地回复雙手自由的大將軍固然第一件事就是面向眼前人，好好懲罰双倍奉還。  
「什么？」燕小乙當然驚訝了，他又沒有弓箭隨身，而眼前的野獸幾乎是捉緊着自己雙腳，弓箭手可打不过近战，沒法反抗只能任人擺佈。

可愛的分缐～！【因为燕嬌嬌上缐！【慎入？  
老實說虎燕都是熱戀期mob 好(暴言

「大將軍你这是欺負我嗎？」你的燕嬌嬌在缐了！他从冷漠孤傲的燕统领，变回軟萌撒娇的燕小乙。他水汪汪的雙眼盯着眼前欺負自己的大將軍，虽然小乙是听说当时上杉虎為了取太后芳心说着好听，礼不可废为臣之忠，重心亦重行，除外也不就是為了取沈重的命。我挺喜欢當其时將軍的谨慎低调，不過是想有幸亲臨体驗下。看我这般直白便順便绑着將軍的雙臂了，沒想過大將軍連这也沒法滿足我的心願。燕嬌嬌不开心了！

「確實。」上杉虎嘆息了一下，好像在思考什麼。 你这是在做什么？燕小乙後退到床舖裡，小乙恐懼着看他的不怀好意。然後上杉虎扯开眼前人的衣服，便拿著剛才的繩子慢慢綁在小乙身上？从他的頸部，綁着的是窒息是被征服的感覺。鎖骨。胸乳，那久经锻炼摸起來的手感以及在摩擦下的挺起。腰滿翘的感觉，是天生那種。再綁他的臀部，拍打他，聲音又响，則是發抖既是敏感。然後他的腿，大腿內側硬得發痛，卻只绑在他的耻骨旁。他的腳，小腿脚踝握在手上很好。如果更主動也好。麻繩有意無意地固定著，磨擦著他每一處敏感点，他的肌膚，那健美的麥色異常地和麻繩的粗糙十分配搭。  
「沒想到上杉虎大将军有如此癖好。」 明明是同樣的疑問句，問的人卻看似是幾乎挑逗的语氣。虽他的身子被綁得五花大绑，但唯獨双手依舊嘗試隱瞞著自己被逼打开的雙腳，不想自己看起來像渴求什麼的蕩婦。那怕这种移動只會使在身上的麻繩，更加接近更加摩擦到自己已經有夠敏感的身軀。  
「紅色很襯你。」應該給他一條紅色的來配襯，他用紅布繞成一圈一圈死死綁住他的雙手，只剩那个水汪汪的眼睛皺着眉頭表達着不滿。燕小乙某種程度己經將所有主導權交給別人，从他的身軀被綁得五花大绑或者当他用雙腳挑撥別人的那刻，除了狠狠被操沒其他方法可以解決他們之間的性慾。他宽大粗糙的手掌按着小乙的雙腳，推开他的矜持，看著那肉根無助地默默溢出清液。那要怪小乙的眼睛太誘人了肉帛相見。他盯着上杉虎就像不知道什麼在等着他般。  
再次替他帶上黑色的衣布蒙着他的雙目，想必九品箭手闭上眼更能听到聽聲辨位，例如寢室裏的滋滋聲？这是什么小乙的慾根傳来一陣暖意就像含在某人的口腔裡？什么！他被綁住的雙手摸向后碰到原來上杉虎在為他口交！【靠！真好！  
「这太！」他確實能夠听得到自己跨下被舌頭吮吸被牙齿折磨，吮吸舔吮從根部一直舔到頂端就像敬仰和標記，他親吻着我的每一個部位。双手碰到他的腦后比起害羞我更渴望和貪婪深喉。我想操進他的口腔就像模仿著性愛，让龜涎射向他的口裡。这是正常男子喜爱之事，也因為这是喜欢的人。燕小乙幾乎能夠听到上杉虎吞咽的聲音，然後自己又略昂揚了。这太恶劣了他像刻意的親吻着自己，舌頭吸吮与其缠绵，像故意將剛才和所有傾倒而來。那幾乎窒息的感覺形成了美丽的銀缐，更是迷人。

那黑布鬆脫在剛回氣的，隱蔽了臉紅耳赤，卻暴露了那天真無邪卻又是淫欲的雙目。我觉得燕小乙看起來像嬌美易碎的雕刻，就像乳臭未乾的雛。不知道為什麼我們总會想弄壞美麗的事物將他佔為己有。还是拿走黑布好了。燕小乙看到眼前人的身材那久經沙埸的，精壮的胸膛和健硕的腹肌啊。还被绑着的雙手假反抗真偷摸嗯。反正上杉虎看不出。  
！但是他拿著小乙被綁的雙手放在自己頸脖后，彼此的氣息更靠近了。那胯间的阳物与那里本是咫尺之遠，他卻猛然進入后穴。阳物长驱直入，破开肉壁，下身的异物感夹杂着强烈的快感，引起不由自主颤抖和那毫不壓抑的喘息。他想埋進上杉虎的怀里卻被操得只能靠在床上努力吞吐那又粗又大的傢伙，只能被迫接受。北齐大将军太厲害了，架著他的長腿一下又一下的操着小乙的后穴，就像整个人只能掛在他的人身上只是屬於他。难受的是每一個被绑的地方都被痛癢的感覺充斥著，嗯这太糟糕了。被摩擦的红肿被绑束的欲望，自己的雄偉不被重視可是自己好像單憑被操着己經快了。上杉虎握著他的雙腿，更加快速抽插进得更深。那野獸那老虎般的眼神就像想操進更深處，可能自己內裡有女宮只是等待被侵入开發。他們親吻像是野獸的爭鬥，也像跟隨本性的情慾，按着小乙的頸部亲吻着动靜脈，这是殘忍又性感，輕咬着我的頸部和我的鎖骨。在混乱的情欲中被操得一無所有，燕小乙望向着上杉虎像是索吻像是刻意為了讓他更靠近更進自己裡面，他報復般輕咬他的頸部互相標記了。  
「射進我滿滿的吧。」誘人的气色就这样冒出来，那个像小鹿眼睛那样纯净美丽的眼睛盯向那人。是身體某處的地方使自己似發情般求着被充滿的感覺，一下一下的抽插然后不自覺回應的吸入又緊又爽。是同步嗎？當浓精从顶端喷射而出並保存在那被操紅的后穴，也自然小乙的是不被任何愛撫的情況下龜涎射在身上弄髒那该死的麻繩。

「嗯真的想牢住小乙。」当小乙摊在别人的怀里磨蹭。上杉虎在想著小乙那麼可愛只属于我就好了。  
「我也逃不了。」小乙指着自己被綁緊過的行跡。  
「不是这种意思。傻小乙？」他們再一次亲吻着輕輕的甜甜的。因為爱你想困着你鎖着你的腳，让你成為我的金絲雀。更因為爱你所以希望你能夠追求擁有快樂，成為自由的鷹。我除了爱你一無是处，一無所知，一無所有，但你曾是我的全世界。

「那我不会再弄痛小乙了。」见到小乙盯着被綁緊過的行跡幾乎是悶悶不樂的樣子。  
「一个月一次吧。」？小乙回过神來輕聲的說着便埋在床舖裡。

End！！

**Author's Note:**

> 老實說虎燕都是熱戀期mob 好(暴言  
> 捆绑又蒙眼，还不上？攻你太监！  
> 我写不了【是我不行。前戏太多，正戏軟了x  
> 道具又放置 play？不直接日, 对不起他的巨根x


End file.
